


Confessions

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, My First Work in This Fandom, Slight build up to the dirty, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: Your first RFA party is over! Now it's time to return to the apartment, and await Luciel's visit the next day to make it safer for you to live in. V accompanies you back, and decides to keep you company... In a few ways which are surprising to both of you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written out for days whilst I waited to get myself an account on here... So now that I have an account, I can post this!  
> I've read quite a few works on here which had made me fall in love with the ship of V and the main character, so I felt the urge to write something for it... Though I might have to write something for Saeran soon, he is my main love in Mystic Messenger!
> 
> There are a few premises which are needed here:  
> > It has followed a neutral route up to the party. MC didn't have any particular character's route.  
> > V showed up in the messenger a bit more than he did in the other routes, and ended up speaking to MC a lot more.  
> > V is still turning blind, but he's not lost too much of his vision as this takes place.

“It’s late…” Your eyes gazed up at the night sky just outside the party venue, wind whipping your hair about as you remained stood in one spot. “And I don’t know what you all think, but I’ve got nowhere to go besides Rika’s apartment. So I’m going to have to return there for now.” Your head lowered, before frowning at the other RFA members who were stood by you – Yoosung, the sweet youngest member; Zen, the handsome yet narcissistic actor; Jaehee, the wonderful and hardworking assistant, and Jumin, the smart yet rich and privileged company director. “It’s quite some distance away though, and none of you can keep me company. It’s a shame, isn’t it?”

“Technically, Luciel or V can return you to the apartment,” Jaehee began at the moment where Zen placed his arm behind you and rubbed your back for a moment. “But… Where are they at the moment? I have no doubt that with the lack of knowledge in regards to the hacker, they do not want you moving through the city on your own.”

That was true. Through the past eleven days, the RFA app had been hacked into multiple times by a hacker, and all sorts of other things had happened, such as a security system involving a bomb being activated in Rika’s apartment; mysterious emails inviting each of the members to ‘paradise’, and not to mention the whole situation regarding you being sent to the apartment.

Over the next twenty minutes, each member of the RFA who was with you eventually left in order to make their way home, leaving you sat on the steps outside on your own, waiting for V and Luciel to make their decision in regards to how you will be returning to Rika’s apartment. Thankfully, you weren’t left waiting for long.

After about five minutes of sitting on your own, you could hear two lots of footsteps leaving the building and locking it up. “Told you she’d still be here, V!” Luciel laughed, before approaching you and ruffling your hair. “So...” He leaned forward, and gave you one of the toothiest grins possible. “You’re going to be returning to the apartment with V tonight! You seemed to really like talking to him whenever he was on the messenger, as well as through the course of today, so… Yeah.” He then started walking away, but that was after giving you a big thumb up. “I’ll be coming to the apartment tomorrow though, just to dispose of the confidential information and to disarm the bomb… If you’re going to be living there for now, we might as well make sure that it’s safe and that the hacker has no reason to try going there, right?”

So then, it was just you and V alone. He had remained stood behind you whilst Luciel had been speaking to you, and it was only now that you were fully aware of his presence. Quickly, you stood up, and brushed off your dress. V laughed when he noticed you mumbling about some dirt having stained it when he moved to stand by your side.

“It doesn’t matter about the dirt, you can clean it later,” V said when he placed his hand on your shoulder, having a go himself as trying to wipe off the filth. “Anyway, it’s cold out here… So let’s get back to the apartment quickly.”

 

 

It felt so good to be able to put in the password to the apartment some thirty minutes later, and enter the warmth which it possessed. Because of the winter temperatures outside, V had ended up putting his jacket over your shoulders, and that had helped in warming you up, but it was the constant warmth of the apartment which you needed.

V looked around with what seemed to be nostalgia in his eyes just as you returned the item of clothing to him, and that was followed by him sitting down on the sofa present. “God… I was last in here the day which I purchased this apartment for Rika.” He then laughed, and gave you a quick smile. “It doesn’t look too different from that day, you know. Not to mention that it’s all so clean in here… You’ve really been keeping this place clean. It’s nice to know that somebody is making use of it after about a year and a half of it being empty.”

You nodded, before placing the bag which contained your phone and purse on a door handle. “It’s… been really comfortable here. I quite like living here, in all honesty… Despite not being able to use the computer, open most of the drawers, and being able to leave too often.” After that, you grabbed hold of your phone and sent a quick ‘Thank you for today!’ message within the chatrooms in the RFA app. “I’ve really liked talking to everyone whilst I’ve been living here too… Especially you. You’re such a nice man, V. Rika was so lucky to have you…” You gazed down at the floor, before sighing. “Now, uh… If you don’t mind, I’m going to get changed into some more comfortable clothes…”

As V nodded, you opened the door into the bedroom, and began to search about in the wardrobe which now contained all of your clothes which you had been able to recover a few days earlier for something to wear. Eventually, you decided on an oversized white hoodie and a pair of pale grey shorts. You didn’t have pyjamas per se, but rather clothes which were too big for you but bought upon impulse when they have been on sale.

Slowly, you reached back and unzipped your dress, before quickly shedding it and throwing it into a basket with some other dirty laundry of yours. It felt so nice to be out of that dress, especially considering the lack of straps on it, and just how restrictive the material around your ribs had been. You then took your precious time at pulling the hoodie on over your head, and pulling your shorts on.

When you finally exited the room, V was waiting for you, and had two cups held in his hands. “Here… You were taking quite a while so I made us both a drink of hot chocolate each. It should be drinkable, so you don’t have to take your time with it,” he smiled as you sat down beside him on the sofa. You thanked him for the drink, before taking yours off him and bringing it up to your lips and taking a sip.

“It’s nice… Thank you, V.” You followed that with taking almost no time at all to gulp it down, before leaning to the side to place the empty cup on a table there. That was followed with you nudging his arm with a grin on your face. “You’re such a nice guy… I’m surprised that you don’t have people swooning over you all of the time!”

His eyebrow was raised as he finished his own drink, before placing it down on the floor in front of the sofa. “Well… I tend to keep myself to myself. I don’t often interact with people outside my social groups and the RFA, so that might be behind that.” He then turned himself around to face you, and had a smile on his face. “Are you saying that you want to swoon over me?”

“Wh- What?!” You felt your face heating up then, before doing your best to change the subject. “S- So, V… Would you say that the party was a success? Did I, uh, do a good job with the guests?”

He nodded, before pulling his phone out of his pocket and opening a text message which he had received from Jumin about ten minutes previously. “The RFA broke records with the amount of funds raised, not a single piece of negative feedback from the guests, and all of the members were happy that people important to each of them got invited... It’s our most successful party to date, despite it being much smaller than our previous one.” V followed that with placing his phone on the arm of the sofa, and giving you a suspicious look. “I’m not letting you change the subject so easily though… I never got a straight answer from my question. Were you… implying that you want to… swoon over me?”

You were quick to stand up then, and recovered both empty cups and stammered that you were going to rinse them out quickly before it became close to impossible to wash the dried up chocolate from the cup. He didn’t follow you into the kitchen though, so that was a relief. You buried your head in your hands when the cups were finally soaking, and quietly screamed into them.

You had practically given away now that you had something like a crush on V after having fell in love with him at first sight in the messenger. You had hardly knew him for _two weeks._ You knew that he was still getting over Rika’s suicide, so even if it _were_ possible for you to have anything more than a friendship with him, time would be needed. A LOT of time.

Moments later, you felt your phone go off in your pocket.

> _Are you okay? You’ve been in the kitchen for a while…_

You stared at your phone screen for a minute, before inhaling deeply for a brief moment as you thought of a reply.

> _I think I’m okay… No need to worry, V! ^^_

After that, you slowly made your way back into the main part of the apartment, and noticed that V looked highly worried, with wide eyes and pale skin. “Oh phew… I’m glad that you’re okay… I was just rather paranoid because I heard water running and then absolutely nothing for almost five minutes.” Suddenly, you were caught in an embrace. “I don’t know what I’d do if you had ended up hurting yourself or anything in there… You’re a nice lady, you know. It’d hurt those important to me if anything did happen to you. Not that you’re not important… You’ve quickly made yourself one of the most important people in my life over these past few days.”

Now _that_ surprised you greatly. You… were important to him?

“V… What on earth do you mean?”

“I mean… You’re _important_ to me. More than Jumin, my childhood friend. More than… More than _Rika._ I don’t know why… But…” He was diverting his eyes away from you then, and you felt your face heat up. No way… There was absolutely no way that he… _felt the same way as you?_ Gently, he brushed some of your hair away from your face, and you couldn’t help but feel your cheeks turn red at the blush on his face. This was happening. This was _actually_ happening. “On the day where you entered the lives of everyone in the RFA… Luciel sent me images of you which he had found on your social media profiles. This may sound cliché, but I swear that I fell almost head-over-heels in love with you. You were so beautiful, and on the messenger, you were so kind… There was nothing about you _not_ to like.”

Suddenly, you found yourself resting your hands against his chest, doing your best to keep your frantic heart rate down. “I- I could say the same about you… I- I think that I developed a bit of a crush on you… B- But I know that you’re still trying to g- get over what happened to Rika, s- so I decided to wait until I got to know you better before I decided on whether to a- act on these feelings!”

“Sometimes… To get over the loss of a loved one… You need another person to help you, and let you build a new relationship and new future together.” Once V had said that, you found your lips be caught by his in a gentle kiss. “And… I’d like it… If I could do that with you.”

 

 

A few long hours after the surprising confession, you were lying in the bed in the apartment, doing your best to try and sleep. There was only one problem – your mind was fixated upon everything which V had said to you. For that matter… It had culminated in him telling you his real name, which was known to very few. _Jihyun Kim._ It had a nice ring to it, and every once in a while, you had to whisper it under your breath so that you didn’t forget.

He was trying to sleep on the sofa, opting to give you privacy, but you wondered if his thoughts at the moment were anything like yours if he were still awake. He loved you… You loved him… You had kissed… God, your mind was all over the place as you tried to contemplate those three little facts.

Slowly, you reached over to the bedside table and took hold of your charging phone and turned it on. It was a little past three in the morning…

After taking a brief moment, you sent him a quick text.

> _I can’t sleep… Are you awake too?_

You could hear his phone go off through the door, and it didn’t take long for a response.

> _Same here._

What surprised you though was that the door to the room opened a few moments later, and you could vaguely make out the silhouette of V in the moonlight, seeming as you hadn’t even bothered with closing the curtains. “Um… Do you mind if I…?” He then whispered once he was stood near the bed, but you nodded as you knew what he was trying to ask. Within a matter of moments, he was sat beside you on the bed, and you had pulled yourself upright. “I guess that you can’t sleep because we’ve had a long day? Because that’s the reason why I’m still awake.”

You quietly nodded, and began resting your head on his shoulder. “It’s weird… I would have thought that I would have been tired, following the party and all… But it just feels as though I’ve drank three cups of coffee and I’ve got energy to spare.”

Slowly, you felt more and more heat radiating off his body, and though it did make you worry, you could see him smiling. “You know… I don’t think that I actually will be able to sleep. I mean… How can I, after having seen your adorable bed-hair whilst you’re wearing such cute clothes?” His arm rested around you then, and he pulled you close to him. “By the way, are you okay with me being here with you at the moment?”

With a smile on your face, you nodded and looked up at him. He was blushing… Had he never done something so simple as sitting next to somebody at night? Had he never done anything like this with Rika when she was alive?

Over the next two minutes, the two of you remained in a comfortable silence, which only broke when V’s hand ended up resting on your leg. You muttered something under your breath out of surprise, and he then gave you a curious look.

“Oh, uh… Did I make you feel uncomfortable with that? I’m sorry…” As he went to pull his hand away, you placed your own on top of his.

“No… I quite like it,” you whispered in response to his apology, shifting yourself slightly so that you were sat somewhat closer to him. “You’re warm, it helps me feel safe, and…” You then kissed his cheek, and laughed quietly. “It just feels nice. Nobody has ever helped me to feel all three of those things at once before now.”

V’s breath caught for a moment then, before he suddenly pulled you closer to him and pressed a kiss against your lips. “S- Sorry, I can’t help it… That was just too adorable.” His face looked a furious red colour, and you couldn’t help but want to kiss him back. “Haha… These thoughts in my head must be what Hyun means about ‘men being beasts’.” Suddenly, after a moment of the two of you just staring into each other’s eyes, you found yourself be pulled onto his lap. “Forgive me in the morning?”

Once you had nodded to his question, he went and moved his hands to your waist, just underneath your hoodie. His fingers traced delicate circles into your skin, leaving a trail of burning heat behind. As he did that though, his lips found their way to the slightly exposed skin your neck. You whimpered quietly, and your hands dug into the material of his shirt as he did that.

It didn’t take long for his touch to slow down to a teasing pace, and that made you scrunch up your face for a moment. As payback for that though, you decided to ‘return the favour’ and placed a kiss at the point where his jawbone met his throat, and slowly made your way down as far as you could, before biting down on his collarbone, seeming as you could get to it without messing with his shirt.

You felt quite pleased with yourself when you noticed his wide eyes and the faint red patches decorating his skin, and giggled as he pulled one of his hands away from you to rest his fingers against the most recent of the markings. After that, he ended up laughing too. It had caught you off guard though, as he was then able to pull you down onto the bed. “Are you… Are you still sure about this?”

“Did you honestly think that I’d want to stop now? Once I’m in for something… I don’t usually tend to pull out.”

“Good… B- Because I really want to take that off…” He took hold of some of the material of your hoodie, and then kissed you again as you felt the warm air surrounding you both begin to touch the skin of your stomach at the same time as his cold fingers. “You look wonderful wearing that, especially with it being so big for you… But I’d much rather see you wear one of my shirts.” He whispered down your ear, before he then closed his eyes as his face heated up. “I’d really like to take a photograph of that… It would be the best photo I’ve taken since the beginning of my career.”

You felt yourself grow hotter and hotter as he whispered that, before a silly thought came into your head. Did… He have a thing for that? Seeing somebody wearing his clothes? “You want me to wear that one now?” Slowly, you trailed your fingers across the hem of his shirt, and his eyes widened in surprise before he nodded with haste.

Even faster than he had nodded, he pulled your hoodie off over the top of your head, before you noticed him bite down on his lip when he realised that you were only just wearing your shorts now. Well… He couldn’t exactly blame you for wearing nothing under the hoodie, it was night and you were wanting to be comfortable and relaxed in what you wore…

There seemed to be a bit of innocence in the way in which his hand came to rest on your chest, so it was easy to tell that he never actually had done anything like this or possibly even seen something such as a woman without anything covering her chest like this before… Maybe he managed to be completely abstinent when he was with Rika?

“A- Actually… J- Just give me a moment…” He whispered, his thumb stroking over your nipple gently. Despite that, you had to quickly cover your mouth to hold back a quiet moan which threatened to escape your throat. After that, it was even harder to keep yourself quiet as he ended up doing something which you had never expected him to do, and enclose your other breast with his lips, his tongue brushing at your skin in a way which made you squirm due to how ticklish it felt.

“Ah, J- Jihyun…” You whimpered his name against your hand, and his eyes were quick to look up and take in the way in which you were trying to restrain the noises escaping you – emphasis on ‘trying’. “I- I thought that you wanted me to-!” You could feel a warm puff of air against your skin as he laughed, before he slightly bit down on you. Even your hands couldn’t hold back that squeal. “I thought that you wanted me to wear your shirt…”

V’s head lifted, and a wide grin formed on his face. “I do… I just wanted to try something out first.” After that, he ended up pulling his shirt off, and smiled as he leaned into your ear. “If we do this again… I might have to do that more often… Those little sounds made me feel so good…” Just as that voice he was using made you feel good… Between your legs felt so damp now, and in a way, you regretted wearing shorts which were a light grey colour too, because it made it all the more visible.

With your face flushed a pale pink colour, you were quick to pull his shirt over your head. It was so warm, and smelled so strongly of him… You quite liked it actually.

“Mine… My shirt now…” You mumbled as he gave you a look of awe, taking in the sight of you wearing his shirt. Suddenly, you found yourself caught in a kiss which went much further than any others which you had shared. His tongue found its way past your parted lips, and brushed against your own as his hands took a firm hold of your hips.

His eyes were now half-lidded, but you could see something which you had never seen in them before… Desperation? Lust…?

“H- Hey… Jihyun…” You whispered moments later, and he gazed back up at your face. “Have you ever… Done this before? Because… Because I haven’t.”

“Done this before?” He gave you a confused look for a moment, before he realised what you were getting at. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” V then smirked, before you felt him start to pull all of your clothes on your legs down, underwear and everything.

Just because of the overwhelming feeling of self-consciousness which came over you as he did that, you pressed your thighs together and pulled his shirt down a slight bit. That just made the lustful feeling in the lower part of your body grow stronger though… And V could tell. He pressed a kiss against your nose, before whispering repeatedly that you were beautiful and had no need to cover yourself. Following that, his hand slowly moved to your legs, and the smile which he gave you was enough to make you loosen up somewhat.

“I’ll only go as far as you want me to, okay?” He whispered down your ear when his hand finally touched between your legs, sending what felt like an electric current through your body at the feeling. “Just tell me if you ever want me to stop.”

Gently, his fingers began to stroke at your clit, making your mouth open wide in surprise. That felt really good… God damn it, this man made you feel almost _too_ good. You dug your fingers into the bedsheets underneath you both as he managed to get something of a constant motion doing, and quiet mewls which steadily became louder and louder the longer that he did that.

What made you even _louder_ was when one of his fingers moved a little lower, and pressed against your opening gently. He then used his free hand to take hold of one of yours, and squeezed it gently when his finger slowly pushed in and curled up inside you, inducing a gasp which could probably be heard through the walls.

“D- Damn… Jih- Jihyun… Jihyun-!” You kept gasping his name as he slowly picked up the pace, because you could feel your body clenching around his fingers. The heat in your body was close to overwhelming as he did that, and you found yourself reaching a limit which you never realised that you had.

“Did I mention… That I also like it when you say my name like that?” He laughed quietly, pressing a few gentle kisses to your cheek as he carefully pushed a second finger into you. In response to that, you squealed out loud, but you heard him groan quietly to himself as he did that. A few moments later, the hand which had hold of your own went and let go of you, and ran through his hair. “God… I don’t think that I can take much more of this…” He then gave you a desperate look. “I need you…”

You breathlessly nodded in agreement, before watching as his hands went to his pants. You decided to help relieve him of his remaining clothes, so you assisted in helping him pull them off. It came as no surprise that he was groaning as he had his fingers in you, he was so hard, and those pants seemed to be somewhat tight on him.

After that, your hand slowly stroked at his hardness, and V ended up hissing out loud. “Don’t… I can’t hold myself back if you do that…” He mumbled, before burying his face into the blankets beside your head.

“Jihyun…” You whimpered his name quietly after that, and he turned his head to the side to look at you. “You want me, right…? And I… I really want you… A- Are you sure that holding back is what you want to be doing?”

It’s obvious that your words didn’t take long to get to him, because his arms were quick to wrap around your torso and you could feel the heat of his length between your legs. He then lifted his head up once more, before giving you a gentle, loving kiss as you felt him buck his hips and push into you. Your fingers dug into his back slightly as he gave you a look which was clearly asking if you were okay.

“I- I never expected to go so far so soon… That’s why I chose to sleep on the sofa, but…” He then laughed as he gave you an adorably innocent smile, before you wrapped your legs around him. His smile was quick to turn into wide-eyed surprise, before they were quick to narrow with desperation. “You make it so hard for me to control myself!” He suddenly exclaimed as he thrust into you once more.

You had fell in love with the kind, in control V which you met in the messenger… But in a way, you liked this desperate, loving V even more.

It was perhaps making him lose even more control over the fact that you still had his shirt on, and the material was creating extra friction between your bodies in addition to that between your legs.

As expected though, it hardly took long for both of you to reach orgasm. For that matter, it was V who reached his limit first, and the way in which he tried not to collapse onto you made you reach your own. For a good few minutes after that, both you and V remained in a sprawled heap in the bed, trying to bring yourselves together.

“H- Hah… That was my first time at doing something like that too…” V finally confessed when he ended up moving to lie beside you, rubbing his forehead awkwardly as he said that. “Rika was a devout Christian, so… We never did anything like that together… I am so glad that I got to do that with you though…” He then reached out and took hold of your hand, and made you sit up. “We should, um… Probably clean ourselves and the bed up though…”

“And get some sleep…”

 

 

You ended up getting woke up to the sound of receiving texts on your phone, so you tiredly reached out for it to see who was trying to get hold of you. After rubbing your eyes to clear up your vision, you realised that it was Luciel who was contacting you.

> _Hey!!! I’m coming round to the apartment now, so see you soon!_
> 
> _Um… Are you in? I knocked on the door and I’ve been waiting for five minutes out here in the hall now!_
> 
> _Don’t make me hack my way into the apartment!!_
> 
> _… Hello?_

Quickly sitting up, and noticing V asleep under the bed’s covers, you decided to quickly jump up and go to answer the door.

> _I’m coming, Luciel!!!!!_

You ran through the apartment, before getting to the door just to be met with a frustrated looking Luciel who had literally just managed to get through the password lock to open the door.

“It’s about time… I was out there for almost twenty minutes!” The hacker sighed, before he then glanced at you. “And that’s V’s shirt.” He remained silent for a moment, before his eyes widened in surprise. “Y- You’re wearing his shirt!” Then came the smirk. “So that means… That in the bedroom just there…” Luciel raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t even need to finish his sentence as an exhausted looking V (thankfully with his pants back on…) appeared in the doorway. “Holy mother of-! You’re wearing his shirt, he’s got hickeys, so that means that you two did the dirty in there last night!”

V groaned, before shaking his head in exasperation. “Just disarm the bomb, Luciel…”


End file.
